


dark

by bellowbacks



Series: Steve/Bucky Flash Fics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: "I coulda killed you, you know.""What do you mean?"





	dark

“I coulda killed you, you know,” Bucky said against Steve’s chest as the sweat dried between them. Steve turned his head slightly. Bucky felt Steve’s breath against his hair. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. His arms wrapped tighter around Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky pressed his nose into Steve’s skin. 

He stayed there for a moment, and then tilted his chin up to look at Steve’s shoulder instead of off into space. “I could have killed you. Well, he could have. Winter,” he said quietly. “You’re stronger than me, but I’m deadlier. I could have killed you.”

Steve was silent for a second. There was a tension in his body that Bucky recognized. “Why didn’t you?” he asked finally. Bucky exhaled. He knew that was what he had wanted Steve to say, but it still made his voice catch in his throat and his metal hand clench tight into a fist. 

“I made him stop,” Bucky said after a moment. His voice didn’t tremble. He felt like it should have. “I was right there behind him begging him to stop because I knew who you were and I knew that I loved you.”

Steve was silent.

“He could barely hear me. It was like there was a titanium wall between us, but I managed to get just enough through the cracks that he held back,” Bucky said. Steve’s breathing was too even, too perfect. Bucky’s heart wasn’t quite racing, as since the serum it didn’t tend to, but he knew his heart rate was elevated and it wasn’t just from what they had been doing. 

“I believe you,” Steve said quietly. He shifted underneath Bucky, the sounds of the sheets and their sticky bodies louder than they should be to Bucky’s ears. 

“I could’ve killed you but I loved you too much,” Bucky whispered. He knew there was weakness in his voice. He would have hated it if he was with anybody but Steve. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t,” Steve said and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s head. 

Bucky closed his eyes, made sure the vibranium wall he and Shuri had set up surrounding the best parts of his mind was solid, and let himself fall asleep in Steve’s arms despite the nightmares he knew were coming. Steve would protect him. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to holly for putting this into my mind by saying Basically Nothing relevant to this fic


End file.
